dragonballfansfandomcom-20200222-history
The Emperor's Quest
This is the second episode overall from Dragonball series the previous is The Secret of the DragonBalls next is The Nimbus Cloud of Roshi Plot After continuing their journey, Goku and Bulma end up camping near Skull Valley. While Goku thinks they will be sleeping in a tent, Bulma pulls out a capsule and spawns a house, which Goku is convinced to be a giant monster. He is also confused about the many things inside such as lights and the TV. Bulma notices that Goku smells really bad, so she forces him to take a bath. While bathing him, she finds out that Goku's Tail is real and part of his body and that he is in control of it due to the fact that he can scrub his back with it. After his bath, Bulma is stunned about his tail wondering if all guys really have tails and hide them, but Goku realizes that his Grandpa Gohan did not have one. Bulma then decides to relax in a bubble bath, but is ruined when Goku barges in and makes comments about helping her since she does not have a tail. Bulma is angered and throws shampoo bottles and other things at him as he runs out. Meanwhile, Emperor Pilaf is enjoying his giant dinner and torturing Shu, making him pay for his own passing of gas. He receives a message from Mai saying that one of his spies spotted a glow in Skull Valley just before he disappeared and that it may possibly be another Dragon Ball. Emperor Pilaf sends Shu and Mai to go and investigate the situation. Not liking the food Bulma has, Goku decides to go look for some food to eat. He stumbles into exactly the same valley Shu and Mai are patrolling, and knocks out their plane, mistaking it for a bird. Once on the ground, the two soon realize that the 'glow' was really the eyes of all the wolves that live in this valley. Incidentally, Goku saves them, by trying to catch some dinner for himself. He brings a skinned wolf and a centipade back to Bulma, who screams at him yet again for bringing something so disgusting back, so Goku eats it outside. Afterwards while Bulma is brushing her teeth, she asks about Goku's mother and father, Goku responds by not knowing and saying his grandpa just picked him up. Goku then falls asleep while Bulma is still talking to him which makes her angry. In the morning, Goku wakes up first and decides to rest on Bulma's lap when he realizes he feels no bulge. He then takes her panties off and realizes she has no balls and Bulma wakes up not knowing and thinks someone stole the Dragon Balls. While Goku gets tired of watching her brush her hair, he goes outside to train when he meets a strange visitor, a Turtle. The turtle says he is lost from his master, who lives down by the beach. Bulma gives him some salt water to hold him off and Goku offers to take him home, but Bulma tells him that the beach is 100 miles out of their way. Goku does not seem to mind, and begins jogging down the road with the turtle on his back. Afraid for herself, Bulma follows Goku on a motorcycle. Category:Episodes